One-Shot Naruto
by Sei Otome
Summary: Série de One-Shot sur le Manga/Anime Naruto. Aucun lien entre eux, sauf si précisé. Mes styles de One-shot peuvent être variés. Je peux passer d'un monde Ninja à un monde "moderne"(U.A) ou futuriste (SF). Tout comme je peux écrire du fantastique comme de l'Historique. Donc, n'hésitez pas à lire les brefs résumés fait avant les OS. il me reste à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture


_**Je serais toujours là, regarde-moi, je te protégerai.**_

Un hôpital. Une rencontre. Une timidité et une peur. Deux cœurs se rencontrent. Deux enfants. Une amitié, un amour. Une maladie et une victime. Un passé oublié, un passé que l'on souhaite oublié. Un même rêve. Des pleures, des rires d'enfants, des chuchotements. Puis un souhait.

Mais nous sommes qui nous sommes et ça, ça ne changera pas. Ta rencontre était une épreuve que le destin à mis sur ma route pour qu'un jour je comprenne que mon rêve ne s'arrête pas même si la vie me laisse de côté, même si la vie me mets à terre, un jour mon rêve se réalisera.

« Sasuke, tu aimes regarder les étoiles ?  
\- Oui, j'adore ça.  
\- Tu me promets de continuer à les regarder éternellement ?  
\- Je te le promets, on les regardera ensemble. Toujours. »

* * *

C'était un soir d'hiver, la neige tombait abondamment sur la ville, recouvrant les toits des maisons et les traces de pas laissées par les passants. L'air était froid et glaçait les mains et visages des innombrables inconnus qui franchissaient les moindres centimètres de cette cité.

Chaque individu se fonde dans un mode de vie commun à chacun, faisant en sorte de ne pas déroger à la règle qu'impose la société. Évitant ainsi de se faire remarquer et risquer le discrédit de son entourage, évitant par la même occasion qu'on ne remarque sa personne. _Être un parmi tant d'autre_. C'est ce qu'on appelle être un « mouton » ; une personne qui suit les autres sans se poser de question.

La neige avait fini par s'arrêter mais le vent continuait de soufflé son air glacé sur la peau des passants emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements chauds, maintenant bien encrés dans leur routine habituelle.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A la lueur d'une veilleuse, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, il lisait ce qu'un bouquin pouvait lui offrir de plus beau, une vision du monde comme il était rare d'en voir de nos jours. La vision d'un vieillard, qu'il n'avait jamais connu, du nom de Jules Verne. La première de couverture fut rabattu doucement sur les fines, délicates pages. Sa main vint caresser doucement le titre _vingt mille lieues sous les mers_ puis sur l'illustration représentant un sous-marin aux abords de monstres.

Une jeune femme frappa trois coups à sa porte, l'ouvrant sans réellement avoir attendu sa réponse. Une blouse blanche, à la peau légèrement caramélisée par le soleil et aux yeux verts perçant. Elle passa près de lui en lui faisant un large sourire, lui demandant si le repas était mieux passé que celui du midi, heureuse qu'il est enfin manger un plat entier. Elle repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans un petit rire mélodieux. Sa vision s'arrêta sur sa blouse blanche, large, ouverte et volant dans l'air de sa chambre blanche également.

Sa main vint remettre sa chevelure d'ébène en place, mais elle s'arrêta sur un bandage qui en serrait son œil droit. Petit à petit ses doigts passèrent sur sa clavicule, son bras droit puis sur son cœur. Un long souffle traversa ses lèvres rosées et gercées. Sa peau était translucide et aux nuances d'ivoire faisant ainsi ressortir ses iris pareils aux baies noires, ondulant dans la brise.

Le bouquin posé sur la table basse, il se rallongea dans le matelas remplis d'eau, épousant ainsi chacune de ses formes et ce peu importe ses positions. Le regard tourné vers la vitre, il scrutait le ciel nocturne où brillait des centaines d'étoiles. Une larme coula de son œil libre, roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur son oreiller.

 _Est-ce possible de réalisé tous tes rêves en une seule vie ? Oui, c'est possible ! Mais, la vraie question serait de te demander : t'es-tu décidé ?_

Quand il y repensait, cette fille n'avait pas tord et admettre ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Son cœur battait vite. Enfermé dans une pièce blanche, ses yeux ne savaient pas où se poser. Son corps était encerclé par plusieurs hommes. Ses pensés étaient toutes diverses mais une persistait au plus profond de son Être. Pourquoi devait-on lui faire subir ça. De ses yeux, d'innombrables larmes coulaient sur son visage alors que les corps ressemblant à des ombres s'affairaient à retirer ses pauvres habits.

 _Garde la foi qu'un jour ce sera ton jour. Ça commence avec une vision._

L'un deux grava d'une fine aiguille, dans son cou, alors que les hommes la tenait et lui injectaient des tranquillisant, un code barre indélébile, fait d'encre et de sang. Une marque que son corps garderait à vie. Une appartenance que du haut de ses dix ans, elle n'avait jamais consentie. Son cœur était déchiré, sa liberté, sa vie, ses rêves. Tout lui était volé. Mais elle avait encore un morceau d'espoir au fond de son cœur, ce petit espoir qu'un jour elle atteindrait son rêve : côtoyer le monde normale en menant une vie normale, une renaissance. Chaque jour, elle priait secrètement que quelqu'un met un terme à son calvaire.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux luisant de larmes dans l'obscurité. Ses pleures avaient alerté une femme assise à son bureau dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle tressautait en tentant de retenir ses perles d'eau salée échouée sur ses joues, roulant dans son cou et finissant dans son-t-shirt large et bleu.

La femme s'assit près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots qui la rassurèrent mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer ses doigts fins dans sa nuque sentant qu'il était là, graver à jamais sur elle.

Elle avait peur mais les mots de sa nouvelle mère la rassuraient. Intérieurement elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné ce nouveau départ, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'approcher un peu plus de son rêve.

 _La peur n'est pas réelle. Le seul endroit où la peur existe est dans nos pensées du futur. C'est un produit de notre imagination. Elle nous fait craindre des choses qui ne le sont pas à l'heure actuelle et des choses qui peuvent ne jamais l'être. La peur est un choix._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Il avait demandé à sortir quelque instant dehors, sentir l'air frais sur sa peau. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre stérile. Il ne pouvait qu'envier les jeunes dehors, courant et jouant dans le petit parc de l'hôpital. Sa main collée contre la vitre et le visage triste.

Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce. Sa main crémeuse se posa délicatement sur le front du jeune garçon, allongé dans son lit, la fièvre avait repris le dessus sur son corps.

« Docteur Tsunade, Je vais mourir, c'est pour ça que ma famille ne vient pas me voir ? **sa voix était faible et une petite larme échappa à sa vigilance.**  
\- Bien sur que non, Sasuke, c'est par ce que pour eux c'est réellement dur. Savoir que leur fils est aussi mal. Ils ne savent pas comment agir. Tu sais parfois, les adultes blessent les plus jeunes sans le vouloir car ils ne savent pas comment agir. **sa voix était douce mais remplis de sentiment de tristesse.**  
\- J'aimerai quand même les voir ... même si c'est qu'un petit moment ... mais je ne veux pas que maman ou papa pensent que je suis égoïste.  
\- Parfois, être égoïste c'est bien, mon grand, par ce que ça montre qu'on peut faire attention à soi-même et qu'on veut montrer qu'on existe.

Il la regarda de son œil d'ébène, sa main vient rejoindre celle du médecin. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres très vite perturbé par de léger toussotement, l'obligeant à se mettre sur le côté. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, sa cage thoracique était douloureuse, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait perforer ses poumons tant la pression étaient forte. Sa toux ne cessait pas pour autant. Au contraire elle devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus douloureuse également, raclant sa gorge, l'irritant, le faisant cracher, par moment, du sang. Son œil pleurait.

Le médecin lui injecta quelques tranquillisants pour le soulager tandis qu'une infirmière de garde, alertée par le signal qu'émettait l'alarme de la chambre, s'affairait à nettoyer le visage larmoyant, mélangé aux fins filets de sang du jeune garçon.

Sa toux calmée et son cardioscope redevenu normal, le médecin se rassit près de lui, lui tenant la main. Ses yeux pareils aux fruits de l'aubépine étaient fixés sur la cage thoracique du plus jeune, un regard triste.

\- Nous cherchons encore un donneur... alors attends encore un peu.  
\- Si il y a donneur, alors il y a un décès... **sa voix était rocailleuse et il avait du mal à articuler. Ses yeux étaient posés sur sa main qui tentait de serrer un peu plus celle du médecin et sur son oxymètre.**  
\- Effectivement, mais ne penses-tu pas que la personne qui donne son cœur est heureuse de permettre à une autre personne de vivre à sa place ? **lui murmura-t-elle, une once de tristesse dans la voix. »**

Au bout de quelques heures le bruns s'endormit paisiblement. La jeune femme se rendit alors à la salle de repos de l'hôpital. Sa démarche lente inquiétait quelques uns de ses collègues et qui l'entrainèrent dans une salle à part. Un long souffle sorti de ses poumons, et elle expliqua ses craintes autour d'un café, partageant ses opinions, son amertume.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Assise sur son lit elle regardait par de là la fenêtre, cherchant un refuge que ses yeux avaient cherché depuis plusieurs années. Un frisson remonta son échine, quand elle repensa à cette pièce noire, entassé avec pleins d'autres jeunes filles. Toutes avaient un code barre. Une appartenance.

Dans ses mains un petit livre écrit d'une écriture peu commune, étrangère aux yeux des autres la jeune fille n'appartenait pas à leur pays. Sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux teint de roses faisaient ressortir ses deux morceaux d'yeux semblables à des pierres incrustées.

« Sakura, tu es prête ?

La jeune fille acquiesça en se levant de son lit et regarda la jeune femme qui lui parlait d'un petit sourire. Un sourire qui allait disparaitre bien vite.

\- Je vais te présenter un jeune garçon, il est vraiment très gentil, je suis sure que tu vas beaucoup l'apprécié.  
\- Tsunade, on a un jeune garçon qui vient de se faire renverser par une voiture !  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Préviens Ino et Temari qu'elles se rendent au bloc huit, on le prend en charge ! **s'écria le médecin à l'encontre de la femme qui venait d'entrer**. Sakura, tu vas rester ici, je reviens très vite. **lui dit Tsunade d'un regard désolé**. »

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, le regard perdu mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle une envie de pleurer. Une profonde envie de lui dire, je ne veux plus être seule.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Les hommes n'apprécient pas la solitude c'est pourquoi ils tissent des liens avec les autres. Certain son asymptomatique, anormaux pour le commun des mortelles car ils apprécient cette solitude et arrivent à se passer d'amis ou de lien. Car pour eux, l'homme est un être solitaire. Il nait, vit et meurt seul. Mais si l'homme est seul, est ce qu'il peut accomplir quelque chose ? Est ce qu'il peut bâtir un empire ? Certains trahissent, tel Bonaparte qui à monter son empire en discréditant son plus fidèle allié. Mais enfin de compte, il a fini battu par un puissant uni avec son peuple.

L'homme ne peut rien n'accomplir seul, c'est pourquoi, même dans la noirceur du néant il espère qu'une main lui soit tendue.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Son regard perdu dans l'infiniment grand il espérait que quelqu'un vienne jouer avec lui ou que sa famille vienne le voir, juste une petite visite pour lui redonner du courage. Juste un peu pour que plus rien ne le tracasse avant son grand départ.

Il aimerait dire à son frère qu'il l'aimerait toujours et qu'il veillera sur lui là où il sera. Il aimerait dire à ses parents qu'il les aime et qu'il aimerait rester avec eux encore quelque temps mais malheureusement le temps, c'est ça qui lui manquait.

 _Crois en toi, n'abandonne pas tes espoirs, tes rêves. Un jour, tu auras ton jour._

C'était ce qu'elle ne cessait de lui répéter mais il n'arrivait pas à continuer d'avoir la foi. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

 _C'est bon pleures autant que tu veux, ici, personne n'est là pour te juger._

« Sasuke ? **résonna une voix faible et triste. Une voix masculine, une qu'il connaissait bien.**  
\- Itachi ... »

Ses sanglots l'empêchèrent de continuer à parler mais un large sourire se fit sur son visage, à présent tourner vers son frère. Le plus âgé s'avança à toute hâte vers son protéger, s'excusant de ne pas être venu plus vite, de ne pas avoir été là quand il avait ut besoin de lui. S'excusant de son manque de présence, tout simplement.

Caché derrière la porte, l'infirmière aux iris verts affichait un large sourire et de sa démarche gracieuse elle retourna dans le bureau du médecin Koichi arpentant les innombrables couloirs de l'hôpital _Senju._

Assise à son bureau, lisant différents rapport sur le jeune garçon accidenté elle soufflait à répétition. La jeune infirmière lui apporta un verre d'eau et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Sasuke n'est plus seul, son frère vient d'arriver.  
\- Il veut donner son cœur à son frère, Temari ... J'ai un autre donneur potentiel pour Sasuke... mais j'attends la réponse des parents.  
\- Est-ce que tu comptes utiliser Sakura ? On sait déjà qu'elle est compatible, il suffirait juste son consentement puisqu'elle n'a pas de parents.  
\- Et ça te donne le droit de choisir ? **sa voix était devenue forte, sa main claqua contre le bois de la table et ses yeux marron-orangé n'exprimaient que colère.**  
\- Non ... ce n'est pas ça, c'est que l'on ne sait même pas qui elle est. Enfin ... disons ...  
\- « Disons qu'elle ne va manquer à personne c'est ça ? » je sais que tu dis ça sans vraiment vouloir être dure et je sais que tu t'es beaucoup prise d'affection pour Sasuke mais Sakura a aussi quelqu'un qui tient à elle.  
\- La police ne sait rien d'elle, juste qu'elle faisait parti d'un réseau pédophile élitiste ... et que son code barre.  
\- Ça suffit ! **tonna la doctoresse**. Tu es infirmière et tu devrais savoir que la vie est quelque chose de précieux !  
\- Allez dire ça à Sasuke. Un gamin qui souffre d'une déficience immunitaire et d'un problème au cœur mais que vous ne voulez pas qu'une gamine sortie de nulle part le soigne. »

Elle avait claquée la porte et de son regard furieux, elle repoussait toutes personnes l'approchant de trop près. C'est au croisement d'un couloir qu'elle la croisa, cette jeune fille qui pourrait sauver Sasuke. Un policier la tenait par la main, l'emmenant au dans une chambre où la sécurité était plus élever.

Son poing se serra au croisement de ses yeux d'un vert si pur.

« Ne sort plus de cette chambre, l'averti le policier d'une voix froide et sec. »

Sa chambre était l'une de celle du bloc psychiatrique. Blanche, avec pour mur une vitre bandé horizontalement de floue.

Recroqueviller sur elle-même, au milieu de son lit, la tête sur ses petits genoux, elle attendait. Jetant de petit coup d'œil par-ci par-là.

Temari s'approcha alors de la porte, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le garde la détailla de bas en haut, lui demandant son badge d'authentification et son intention.

« Je veux juste qu'elle sorte un peu de sa cage en verre. Tant qu'elle est avec moi, ça ira, n'est-ce pas ? »

~.~.~.~.~.~

« C'est la dernière sériale number, tues la. Elle ne doit pas parler. Il reste peut de temps avant que la police ne trouve un traducteur Russe. Elle est à l'hôpital _Senju_ , bloc psychiatrique chambre 696. Fais le boulot rapidement.

Une photo trônait sur la table basse où des verres remplis de vodkas abondaient. Une chevelure rosée et des yeux d'émeraude. L'homme remis ses lunettes de soleil noir contrastant avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux bleues aux racines noires foncées. Une fois la photographie prise il sorti de la boite de nuit, en laissant derrière juste un mot qui scellera à jamais la destinée de plusieurs personnes.

\- Da. * »

~.~.~.~.~.~

Temari avait installée la jeune fille aux côtés de Sasuke, une fois les visites terminées. Elle avait alors quittée la chambre, laissant les deux enfants dans la même pièce.

La communication n'était pas très facile, Sakura ne parlait pas leur langue et Sasuke n'avait jamais su parler avec les autres.

Le regard fuyant du brun et la jeune fille regardant autour d'elle, découvrant des choses qu'elle n'avait pas dans sa chambre, n'aidaient pas à créer des liens. Elle trouva alors sur une étagère, en face du lit, un élastique noir qu'elle saisit de ses petites mains. Le regard amusé et un large sourire sur le visage elle grimpa sur le lit.

Les joues du jeune garçon devinrent cramoisie, elle était si proche de lui et elle lui paraissait si loin à la fois. C'était un sentiment étrange auquel le jeune faisait face. Remarquant que Sakura agissait bizarrement, il répéta ses gestes, un sourcil arqué, montrant son incompréhension.

La Rose joignit ses deux mains sur son cœur, ferma les yeux quelques instants puis pointa du doigt le ciel étoilé, elle reposa ses deux mains sur son cœur avant de les diriger sur ses genoux où l'élastique était posé. Elle entama quelque jeu de main avec, l'emmêlant et le joignant à deux de ses doigts puis trois autres. Le résultat final rendu la jeune fille encore plus souriante et elle murmura un mot :

« Zvezda.  
\- Une étoile ? **demanda le brun, soudainement passionné.**  
\- Zvezda. Etoiles ! **lui répondit-elle dans une petite exclamation.**  
\- Tu aimes le ciel, tenta-t-il en faisant des gestes simples, pointant son cœur puis le ciel, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.  
\- Da.

Ses joues étaient devenues légèrement rosés. Sasuke la regarda d'un petit sourire timide. Temari qui n'avait pas quitté la scène de ses yeux, par de là la vitre du mur, entra dans la chambre puis posa deux plats sur la table roulante.

\- Mangez ensemble. Bonne appétit, les petits.  
\- Merci. **répondit Sasuke, d'une petite voix**.

La porte claqua doucement, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes dans une intimité observée. L'infirmière alla pour se rasseoir là où elle était précédemment mais une main ferme vint attraper son bras violemment.

\- C'est quoi ton objectif exactement, Temari ? **questionna amèrement Tsunade.**  
\- Faire en sorte qu'elle donne son cœur volontairement à Sasuke. Les testes entre Sasuke et son frère ont échoués. Elle est sa dernière chance de rester en vie. Tant qu'elle est consentante c'est bon, non ? Pas besoin de demander à ses parents, elle n'en à pas. Suffit juste qu'elle dise : « Da ».

Son rire doux et frais s'échappa comme ci le médecin venait de lui faire une blague plutôt amusante. Son regard se tourna vers la chambre où les deux enfants communiquaient dans de petits sourires et de petits dessins que faisaient tour à tour les enfants sur une ardoise.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Elle avait été reconduite dans sa chambre après qu'elle ait été retrouvée allongée près du brun, tous deux endormis. Son réveil fut plus violent que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru.

« Suigetsu ? **interrogea-t-elle incrédule**.

Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est l'heure de dormir, Sakura. »

Un homme venait de lui administré un produit à l'intérieur de sa perfusion. Un produit qui lui brulait la veine. Ses hurlements alertèrent les infirmières et les policiers, sorti prendre l'air puisque la situation était claire, entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. L'homme s'était enfuit et poursuivit par quelques gardes non armée.

La jeune fille fut envoyée au bloc opératoire en urgence. Le poison se rependait dans son corps petit à petit, le choix fut pris de lui amputer le bras ; endroit où le poison avait principalement stagné.

Elle se réveilla quelque heures plus tard, le ventre noué, la tête lui tournait, elle avait l'impression de revenir d'un de ses rendez-vous où les hommes la touchaient, lui faisaient mal et la droguaient. Elle se rendit vite compte que son bras gauche était manquant. Elle paniqua et pleura, encore et encore, parlant dans une langue que seul son peuple comprenait.

Temari était resté près de la vitre, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, admettre que cette enfant lui faisait pitié et qu'elle avait aussi envie de l'aider. Elle tentait de se convaincre que ce qu'elle faisait était bénéfique pour lui et qu'elle ne manquerait à personne.

Un homme se présenta à elle, une longue chevelure noire et des yeux vert limpide. Plutôt grand et musclé.

« Je m'appelle Orochimaru, je suis le traducteur envoyé par la police. Je viens examiner le tatouage sur son bras droit et également interroger, Sakura.  
\- Oui, Suivez-moi. Elle est actuelle en plein choque psychologique donc rester calme s'il vous pait.  
\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien, j'ai également des enfants.

Elle avait le regard tourné vers le ciel, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital elle ne pensait plus, ses lèvres ne faisaient que mimer sans cesse la même phrase, mais lorsque l'homme s'assit près d'elle, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur lui et elle chuchota :

\- Ubeyte menya, pozhaluysta *.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?  
\- Elle demande à ce qu'on la tue. »

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux grisonnant et en batailles se leva de sa chaise une fois le traducteur entré dans son bureau. Il le laissa alors faire son rapport.

« Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno. Elle vient d'un petit village dans le nord de la Russie. Elle a été kidnappée puis amené dans notre pays de force. L'inscription sur son bras signifie : à ma mère et à mon père qui maintenant sont des étoiles. Et son code barre signifie qu'elle est une sérial number. Elle ne sait pas ce que ça veux dire mais elle sait qu'elle servait des hommes politique, des juges. Elle n'offrait pas que des services sexuels mais elle servait également un projet militaire... Elle n'en sait pas plus. Sur son maitre comme elle l'a dit c'est un homme qui « fait peur » et qui est bandé de partout : bras, corps et une moitié de visage. Il marche avec une canne où un aigle trône.  
\- Je vois... Elle n'est pas d'une grande aide ...  
\- Elle m'a également donné un lieu. Le neuvième hangar dans l'aire des Hokage. **révéla-t-il dans un sourire**.  
\- On y va. **claqua l'officier. »**

~.~.~.~.~.~

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis le malheureux accident et son interrogatoire. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil près du lit de Sasuke. Le jeune garçon avait tissé des liens forts avec la jeune fille, et il apprenait à la connaitre grâce à ses dessins. Elle lui avait dessiné ses parents, son chien et sa maison, puis le garçon en avait fait autant.

Temari avait mis au courant la jeune fille que Sasuke avait des problèmes au cœur et qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le sauver. Sakura n'avait pas su quoi répondre mais de jour en jour elle voyait que l'état de santé de son ami se dégradait. Les médecins n'avaient de cessent de lui rajouter des médicaments, de lui faire des injections. Elle avait peur pour lui car il était son premier ami. Le seul qui l'avait accepté malgré sa différence. Il était le seul.

Au moment ou elle reposa l'ardoise sur la table de la chambre, Sasuke se mit à toussé violemment avant de subir quelques convulsions, choquant la jeune fille qui commençait à pleuré et à crier le nom de son ami.

Des infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre, obligeant l'enfant à quitter la pièce. Elle regardait par la vitre ce qu'elles lui faisaient, les larmes lui tombant plus que jamais.

Les pulsassions de Sasuke étaient redevenu normales mais Temari lui interdit l'accès à la chambre. D'un regard haineux elle claqua :

« Ça sera de ta faute si Sasuke meurt. »

~.~.~.~.~.~

« Elle n'est toujours pas morte. Je veux que tu la tues, ce soir, c'est clair, Suigetsu ?  
\- Da, Jûgo. »

~.~.~.~.~.~

Elle était entrée dans sa chambre sans la permission d'une infirmière. Sasuke était éveillé et lui souriait en s'excusant de l'avoir effrayée. Sa main se posa sur la joue de la jeune fille où quelques larmes coulaient.

« Sasuke, tu aimes regarder les étoiles ? **demanda-t-elle en espérant faire une phrase correcte**.

\- Oui, j'adore ça. **lui répondit-il d'une voix faible, la regardant dans les yeux**.  
\- Tu me promets de continuer à les regarder éternellement ?  
\- Je te le promets, on les regardera ensemble. Toujours. **murmura-t-il en souriant**.

Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre entièrement la phrase, ce qui fit sourire le brun.

\- On ne sera plus ensemble ... je dois retourner à mon pays.

 _C'était un mensonge._

\- Quand ? **la questionna-t-il surpris**.

Elle joua avec une de ses mèches rose, cherchant une réponse.

\- Dans pas beaucoup longtemps... mes parents envoyés quelqu'un pour me chercher.  
\- D'accord...  
\- Quand toi avoir un autre cœur, Promets-moi, tu regarderas le ciel encore.  
\- Je n'y crois plus ... très peut de personne sont compatible avec moi.

Elle mit du temps à tout comprendre mais le sens générale lui vient, alors elle lui répondit en le regardant et dans un large sourire :

\- Temari a dit à moi que je partir heureuse car ils ont quelqu'un compatible pour toi. Regarde toujours les étoiles, d'accord. Un jour on se reverra. Ya tebya lyublyu*. Proshchaniye *.»

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celle du jeune garçon et les scella pour un petit baiser furtif puis elle quitta la chambre un petit sourire peint sur les lèvres. Sasuke la regardait, les joues cramoisies et les yeux écarquillés.

Elle avançait, les larmes lui tombant, elle l'aimait réellement et il allait lui manqué. Une table se renversa. Elle se retourna. Son cœur accéléra. Le loup était de sortit et était venu récupérer le petit chaperon qui s'était enfuit. Récupéré ou tué ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle voulait croire en la liberté qu'elle avait choisie. Donner son cœur pour la personne qui l'a accepté. Un large sourire peint son visage, quelques larmes tombèrent. Une détonation retenti. Puis une deuxième. Toutes les infirmières et les gardiens s'étaient avancés vers les coups de feu.

Tsunade s'écriait qu'il fallait l'amener au bloc pour la sauvé, mais la jeune fille demanda d'un visage serein.

« Donner mon cœur à Sasuke, Tsunade-maman.

Le médecin resta sous le choque. Temari était aussi surprise mais elle agrippa la main de Sakura, lui demandant une ultime fois :

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- Da, Sasuke, on ochen vazhen dlya menya *. S'il vous plaît. Une étoile qu'il pourra regarder.

\- Préparer le bloc pour une transplantation d'organe. Préparer Sasuke. Bloc huit et neuf. »

Sakura ne se réveilla jamais de son intervention. Le cœur malade de Sasuke lui avait été greffé en signe de remerciement et en signe de leur amitié. Une de ses dernières volontés, demandé peut de temps avant qu'on ne lui administre de la morphine. La deuxième volonté était une lettre d'excuse pour lui qu'elle avait écrite et posée sur son bureau, lui avouant son mensonge et le fait qu'elle prévoyait de lui donner son cœur et son souhait : celui de côtoyer le monde normal en sa compagnie. A elle, à qui on avait tout pris, liberté et rêve, il avait été l'un des rares à l'accepter et à l'épaulé. Son rayon de soleil noir.

~.~.~.~.~.~

« Ils ne remonteront jamais toi, Jûgo. Notre petite sœur est morte, maintenant.  
\- Je voulais qu'elle repose en paix... et qu'elle ne souffre plus. Je suis un vrai connard. **Souffla-t-il un verre à la main.**  
\- Sakura aurait servit à tuer des gens... un sérial number ça sert à ça. **il passa alors ses doigts dans son cou où un code barre était gravé.** On ne voulait pas qu'elle vive ce que nous vivons.  
Une unique larme perla de sa joue qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.  
\- Tu as laissé les informations qui pourront faire tomber le réseau ? **demanda le dit frère de la Rose, le regard peiné**.  
\- Oui, j'en ai laissé en partant ainsi que la carte du leader : Danzo.  
\- Très bien. En tant que nettoyeur on serait exécutés pour avoir laissé autant de preuves. **Un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres.** **Un petit moment de silence apparut où les deux jeunes prièrent pour l'âme de leur sœur.**

\- Sakura a pu être heureuse quelque temps avant de partir. Et elle a eu le droit à une « amourette ». Un garçon du nom de Sasuke Uchiha à qui elle a laissé une lettre et son cœur.

\- Une lettre ? **questionna le roux**.

\- Une très belle lettre écrite en russe pour son amour de jeunesse. Tu veux savoir ce que ça racontait ? **sous l'approbation de son ami il poursuivit d'un large sourire** , elle lui racontait que dans sa famille il y avait deux hommes, deux anges gardiens qui un jour viendraient la chercher pour la transformer en une étoile magnifique, et luisante dans l'obscurité de la nuit afin d'éclairer le chemin des âmes égarés. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice. Le bleuté se servit un verre de vodka qu'il frappa contre celui de Jûgo et d'une même voix ils se dirent :

« Zdorovya!* »

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Par ce que voir la vie en couleur n'est pas facile pour tout le monde, alors je plonge mon regard dans le ciel azuré crépusculaire en me disant que demain est un autre jour_.

 _Sakura, pour Sasuke_

C'était la dernière phrase de sa lettre traduite par le spécialiste qui l'avait interrogée quelques jours avant sa mort.

Il la referma et la posa dans sa poche. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres avant de passer sur les écriteaux russes qui donnaient un nom à une tombe.

La police avait réussi à démanteler tout le réseau de pédophilie élitiste par lequel la jeune fille avait été kidnappée puis utilisé. Les clients de ce réseau étaient tombés également, politiciens, hauts fonctionnaires et juges. Les recherches avaient pu donner un vrai nom au cadavre de la jeune fille qui avait sauvé un des leur : Sakura Haruno Hoshizuki. Une tibétaine réfugié en Russie dans un vieux village qui sont souvent la cible de pillages par des réseaux de prostitution.

Sasuke était sorti de l'hôpital quatre ans après son opération du cœur le temps que les médicaments fassent effets sur son corps et reconstruisent, en quelque sorte, ses défenses immunitaires.

Quatre longues années et maintenant le jeune garçon entrait, pour la première fois, au collège. Bien que la peur de cette nouvelle vie soit présente, il n'est pas seul, puisque maintenant ils sont inséparables. Un cœur qui bat pour deux, au fond de sa poitrine. Un cœur qui lui redonne espoir quand il le lui manque. Un cœur qui sèche ses larmes. Sa présence et son odeur.

Ses mains déposèrent un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe grise et dans un regard tourné vers le ciel, il avança vers sa famille, venu également se recueillir sur la tombe de la Rose.

 _Mais nous sommes qui nous sommes et ça, ça ne changera pas. Ta rencontre était une épreuve que le destin à mis sur ma route pour qu'un jour je comprenne que mon rêve ne s'arrête pas même si la vie me laisse de côté, même si la vie me mets à terre, un jour mon rêve se réalisera_.

 _Aujourd'hui, le tient se réalise,_ _Sakura_ _._

~clic~ Je t'ai observée dormir  
Tu as ri comme un enfant  
Si cher et pourtant si loin  
Telle est la promesse de notre avenir

C'est un jour sur un vert matin,  
Un jour nous le ferons là  
Parce que dans ce ciel d'hiver  
Nous croyons toujours  
Aux champs d'espoir ~

* * *

Traduction Russe / Français  
да [da]: oui  
Убейте меня, пожалуйста [Ubeyte menya, pozhaluysta] : tuez-moi, s'il vous plaît.  
я тебя люблю [ya tebya lyublyu]: je t'aime  
прощание [proshchaniye]: Au revoir ou Adieu.  
он очень важен для меня [on ochen vazhen dlya menya]: il est important pour moi.  
Здоровья [Zdorovya]: santé !

* * *

Note de l'auteur

\- Plutôt court et assez minable j'ai l'impression... Donner franchement vos avis...

 _-J'ai rencontré pas mal de difficulté notamment au niveau du barrage de la langue, au début je voulais une Sakura très curieuse et très pipelette mais je voulais également qu'elle ne soit pas japonaise et qu'elle ne connaisse pas du tout le japonais, ce qui m'a ajouter beaucoup de complexité. Ensuite je ne voulais pas faire de personnage trop conventionnel et surtout je ne voulais pas d'une trame ordinaire. Je me suis donc beaucoup documenté sur le KGB (la Russie en générale) et sur les réseaux pédophiles afin de ne pas être trop incultes notamment aux niveaux des clients. Ça a été long mais ça a porté ses fruits._

 _Bye'  
Sei Otome~_


End file.
